


We are Valyrians

by Olivia_DE



Series: 13 day of smut [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Comfort Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, House Targaryen, Incest, M/M, Mentioned Polyamorous Relationship, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Targaryen Incest, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, blowjob, targcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: Daeron is busy with the conquest of Dorne, but always has time for his little brother, who has been acting strange lately. On a night in Dorne, the youngest prince sneaks into Daeron's tent, wanting to tell him his secret. Daeron finds a way to comfort his brother, and make him realize that they all love him.So this is it. The last smut of my 13-day smut of 2020 December series. I hope you all enjoyed these days! If you want to see more of these one-shot series, please say so. Share these works, comment and give it a kudos, and tell me what pairing was your favorite.Wishing you all happy holidays and a successful new year!
Relationships: Daeron I Targaryen/Baelor I Targaryen
Series: 13 day of smut [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035210
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	We are Valyrians

Daeron sighed, sending the last of his men out of the tent. His body hurt from the traveling, but he wanted to finish the conquest of Dorne that his ancestors had started. The last kingdom was standing alone for far too long now, and the attacks on the Reach and the Stormlands became too frequent. They had already moved most of their armies over, and with the help of Essosi troops were able to hold their position. Soon, Dorne will bend the knee to them, and he can start to rebuild his house’s kingdom.

The young king sat on his bed, his eyes staring into nothingness as he thought about the past House Targaryen had. They had lost their dragons to a feud, his own father was scarred forever, but maybe in the afterlife, he can find peace. His uncle had turned sour after the king passed, but helped Daeron with everything, supporting him. And Daeron was thankful for him. Yet he couldn’t withhold his fears about his cousin. He loved Aegon, the boy was a great older brother to him, but he was also reckless, and the Young Dragon saw how Naerys and Aemon looked at the other. He will speak with his uncle about marrying them, the least he can do for the two lovebirds.

The rustling came from outside of his tent, and the Targaryen was quick to grab Blackfyre from beside his bed, tiptoeing his way to a shadow part, and waiting for the intruder to come into his tent. He had heard about the assassins the dornish had, and not in his life would he have thought that he could see one, let alone fight against one.

The rustling became louder, the king tightening his grip on the hilt, preparing to jump the figure standing in front of the entrance. His eyes narrowed, finding the figure thin, but also masculine. Was the enemy playing a game with him? It certainly looked like one.

The figure entered, and the king moved behind them, the tip of his sword at the figure’s neck, his other hand grabbing a handful of clothes. “Stop! Why are you here and who are you?” The shriek that followed made the young king drop Blackfyre in fear, as he turned his younger brother around, hugging the boy and trying to calm him down.

“It’s me! Don’t hurt me!” Baelor cried as Daeron brought the terrified boy to the bed, pushing him down to it and crossing his arms over each other.

“Why are you here? How did you leave the keep without me being notified about it? Do you know the dangers that your presence poses?” Daeron couldn’t believe his eyes. His little brother, who hated fencing and found happiness in books, was here with him in a bloody war.

“I-I’m sorry. I… I left with you. I shouldn’t have…”

Daeron looked at the boy in front of him. Something wasn’t right with his brother. There was something that changed and he didn’t notice it. Baelor changed, and was afraid of something or someone…

“What happened?” Sighing, the king pulled up a chair to the bed. “You know that you can tell me anything, right?”

Baelor nodded, his eyes refusing to meet with Daeron’s. “I know. But… I’m not sure that our relationship would stay the same.” His arms moved, his hands grasping his clothing and pulling on them. “You would be disgusted with me.”

“What? Why? Baelor, what are you talking about?” Daeron was confused. His brother had been acting strange since his tenth and third nameday, getting himself into the teachings of the Faith more, but seeming more and more lost and sad.

“Promise you won’t get mad?” The younger finally lifted his head, and Daeron seriously nodded, wondering just what did his brother deem wrong about himself.

“I do. No matter what, I won’t get mad at you.” Daeron reassured his brother, his thoughts drifting off to his own feelings. As Baelor collected his courage, the king hoped that nothing serious had happened to him while he was busy waging war. Maybe he should return home to his family after this one, and stay put for a while. His sisters would enjoy their time together, and his uncle could rest a little while Daeron asks him to let Naerys and Aemon marry. And he could also find a pretty girl and handsome boy…

“I… I’m…” His brother seemed to be lost. “I knew that there was something wrong with me since I was born…” Daeron raised his eyebrow as Baelor spoke. “I… I feel… I don’t- I mean, I just…” The prince sighed, visibly distressed.

“Baelor, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No! I need to! I’m a sinful, disgusting monster!” Daeron backed away at his brother’s outburst. He could only blink as Baelor wiped away his tears, looking away from him. “I’m bad… A failure for our house.”

The king acted, sitting beside the crying boy and pulling him to his chest, and hugging him, stroking his hair like their mother used to do. “It’s okay, everything will be okay.” Whispering into Baelor’s ear, the king pulled the boy closer, letting his brother snuggle into his chest. “You are none of those things. And all who spreads those rumors around shall taste the steel of Blackfyre.

Baelor nodded, his face pressed against Daeron’s chest. “I love you.” The whisper was soft, and the prince hoped and prayed that his brother didn’t hear it.

Daeron kissed the top of Baelor’s head, his hands stroking the younger’s arm. “I love you too brother. Don’t be afraid-“

Baelor felt as his very soul left his body. He vaguely heard as Daeron continued to speak, but he couldn’t bring himself to move or say anything. He just confessed his biggest sin, and it was supposed to make him feel… Not like this.

“I love you all.” Baelor heard himself again say, his voice trembling when Daeron’s hand stopped.

The king’s eyes widened as the realization hit him. Blinking as his hand reassumed to stroke Baelor’s body, the king thought about the words that left his little brother’s mouth. The picture suddenly made sense to him as he understood Baelor’s struggle, wishing that he could have helped him sooner.

“We all love you too brother. We love you so much!” Daeron kissed Baelor’s hair, hoping that his brother would understand the meaning behind it.

The prince moved his head; his eyes were puffy and red from his tears, but he looked up at Daeron. The king wiped away the remaining tears from his eyes, his thumb stroking Baelor’s cheeks. “I love you too brother. More than anything.” Sending a reassuring smile to the prince, the king kissed Baelor’s forehead.

“B-but I’m-“

“You are my brother, who I love very much.” The king stared into the prince’s eyes until he saw them widen. “I love you too, Baelor. We all love you.”

“Y-you do?” His voice died out as soon as it left his lips.

Daeron smiled, his eyes shining at Baelor. “I do.” Leaning closer to his brother, the king pressed his lips against Baelor’s. His arms embraced the younger boy, pulling him closer until their chests touched.

Baelor moved his lips, his eyes closed as he let the feeling take over him. He had never known that the feeling he dreaded the most would become the sweetest he ever felt. He felt as if his body was melting under Daeron’s touches, and the stinging in his chest slowly disappeared as his brother pushed him to the bed, towering over him. His arms moved around Daeron’s neck, holding onto him, not wanting to let go.

Daeron smirked into their kiss, his tongue pressing against Baelor’s lips, the prince gladly opening his mouth. Their tongues met, gently touching and exploring the other’s mouth. Daeron’s hands held his brother, slowly moving them under the prince’s clothes, caressing the hot skin underneath it. The king’s palm explored the prince’s body, gently pressing down on his stomach and chest, his thumb rubbing Baelor’s nipple.

“D-Daeron!” Hearing his name being moaned like made the king’s cock twitch.

Moving his mouth down to Baelor’s jawline and neck, the king began to suck on the thin skin, leaving behind red marks. His hand began to pull Baelor’s shirt, the prince helping him take it off. They shared a look, Daeron kissing his brother again, then attacking his neck, proudly examining the marks he left behind.

Moving down again, the king kissed the prince’s chest, his tongue gently rolling the already hard nipples around, his mouth sucking in them, making the prince moan louder under him. His hands already moved to Baelor’s breeches, untying them and pulling them down as his mouth traveled down on the prince’s body, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses behind, enjoying the moans his brother made.

Getting rid of the pants, the king took in the sight that Baelor, feeling his cock pressing against his breeches. Licking his lips, the Young Dragon leaned down, his fingers tracing Baelor’s skin, making it jump around as he slowly moved them to the prince’s cock.

“Do you want me to go further?” The king asked, his mouth inches away from Baelor’s hard cock.

“Yes. Please Daeron.”

The king nodded before kissing the tip of his brother’s cock, holding it in place with his right hand, while his other was busy stroking the prince’s balls. He licked the tip, gently taking his brother into his mouth, moving his tongue around as he moved his head down and up, going deeper each time.

Baelor gasped, his eyes closing from time to time as he let the pleasure take over him. His arms grasping the sides of the bed as Daeron sucked his cock. His eyes rolled back into his skull, his back arched as the warmth of Daeron’s mouth continued to pleasure him. His breaths became shorter and more rapid as he felt hotness at the lower part of his stomach. His hips buckled, and Daeron pulled his head away, Baelor whimpering as the cold air hit his private area.

Daeron moved down, pushing his legs apart and up, his tongue traveling down on the prince’s body, pushing against his arse hole. His tongue entered Baelor’s arse, pulling out and pushing in, moving it around making the prince arch his back and moan into his palm, biting his hand to stop himself from crying out. His hips buckled with each lick he received from Daeron, his legs began to shake as Daeron rubbed the tip of his cock, his thrusts getting frequent.

Daeron moved away from Baelor’s arse, climbing over the younger boy, his eyes staring at the prince. “Are you ready?”

Baelor nodded, not yet able to speak properly. His mind was filled with the pleasure Daeron was giving him, fogged by his own fantasies, making him sound like a maiden whore. “Take me!”

Daeron pressed his cock against his hole, pushing the head in, Baelor feeling his eyes getting wetter. He felt as his arse split, his fingers grasping the sheets tighter. As more of Daeron’s cock entered him, the prince gasped and groaned, biting his lip to stop himself from crying out. It was the worst feeling he ever felt, being torn apart, yet he tried to see through the pain, lifting his arms and covering his face. The pain was fading, Baelor quickly realizing that Daeron stopped and was looking at him, his hands gently caressing his body, trying to move Baelor’s arms away from the prince’s face.

The king leaned forward, careful to not move his hips and cause his brother pain. His hands pulled away Baelor’s own, his lips pressing against the younger boy’s, gently moving them. He slipped his tongue into Baelor’s mouth, holding his arms away from the prince’s face as he continued to kiss him.

Baelor wiggled down a little, gasping as the cock that penetrated him went deeper. His eyes closed as Daeron kissed down his neck, sucking at his thin and sensitive skin, rolling his nipples between his teeth and gently pressing them with his tongue. He opened his eyes half the way, watching as Daeron kneeled back between his legs, beginning to push again.

Baelor moaned, pressing the back of his head back to the mattress, his back arching as he felt Daeron’s balls touching his arse. The king’s hands held his hips tight as he pulled out, Baelor’s hips moving a little. He tried to take deep breaths as Daeron pushed and pulled as slowly as he could, hoping that the pain will fade soon. His chest rose rapidly, his fingers grasping the sheet beside him, almost tearing it apart. Feeling his brother’s hand on his cock, the prince began to moan, his back arched when Daeron’s cock brushed past a spot inside him.

“T-there! Brother!” His voice was high, Daeron leaning down, lifting Baelor’s arms around his shoulder, the prince holding onto him as the Young Dragon lifted him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his torso, as Baelor slid down the king’s cock.

The prince pressed his lips against the king’s, his arms wrapping around Daeron’s neck. He continued to moan into his brother’s mouth as the older thrusted his hips into him, slowly increasing speed, making the younger boy moan harder. He began to push against Daeron’s thrusts, pressing his forehead against the king’s chest as he rose and descended, his cock rubbing between their stomachs, creating another wave of pleasure. They both moaned, Daeron biting Baelor’s neck, leaving behind more red and purple marks, sending another rush of shiver down the prince’s spine, making him bounce harder.

The prince pushed the king to his back suddenly and in his lusting daze, placing a palm over his chest and began to move his hips, imitating riding. The king watched his brother ride him like a dragon behind his lowered lashes, his palm rubbing the tip of Baelor’s cock, feeling as his brother’s arse tightened around his cock.

They both moaned, their breaths increasing rapidly until the prince pushed his hips forward, his back arching, his head dropped back, eyes closed, Daeron felt the release too, holding onto Baelor’s thin waist as he continued to thrust into his younger brother, filling him with his seed. The hand that held the prince’s cock was now coated in a thick layer of his brother’s seed, a little dripping down from the sides.

Baelor collapsed on his chest, Daeron gently pulling out before moving his tired brother beside him, getting the covers from the ground and pulling it over them. Baelor snuggled closer, a tired yet grateful look in his eyes.

“Thank you Daeron.”

The Young Dragon kissed his brother’s forehead, throwing an arm over them, his thumb caressing the prince’s face. “I told you, brother. I love you, we all do.” Kissing the tired boy, the king stroked Baelor’s face until the boy fell asleep, his own eyes slowly closing.

* * *

Baelor opened his eyes when something tickled his nose and made it hard to breathe. His eyes moved to his sides, seeing Daena and Elaena sprawled across the bed, while Rhaena was snuggled up on his chest, Daeron’s lower body hanging down from the bed. Rhaena was the one who made it hard to breathe, and their children, Rhae in particular, was pushing her small fists into his nose in her sleep. The prince chuckled, moving away the little princess’ arm, lifting his head until he could see the others as well. All five of them were sleeping on the pillows or under them, the sheets being used as blankets.

Daeron snorted, lifting his head, meeting Baelor’s eyes. “Morning brother.” His voice was tired, yet his smile, even after all these years made his stomach drop. “I hope you will have some time for me.”

“For you? Always.” The prince answered, reaching for Daeron’s hand, his brother taking it and rubbing it with his thumb.

“Do you believe it now?”

Baelor looked around on their bed, a smile playing on his lips. “Yes. I’m right there where I need to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end, but please, if you liked these one-shots, check out my other works too!  
> Once exam time is over, I should be able to stuck up on fic chapters and have a mostly normal update schedule.


End file.
